


The King and the Valet

by GunpowderGelatin



Series: Versailles (Not as it seems) [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Jealousy, Marriage, Multi, Roleswap, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderGelatin/pseuds/GunpowderGelatin
Summary: In a world in which Phillipe was born first and Louis is merely his two years younger brother, would things be different? Or would they play in the same way that they seem to do in whichever universe they are?
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Elisabeth Charlotte | Liselotte/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Françoise Athénaïs de Montespan/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015), Henriette d'Angleterre/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015), Louis XIV & Philippe d’Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Louis XIV (Versailles 2015)/Original Female Character(s), Louis XIV/Louise de La Vallière (Versailles 2015)
Series: Versailles (Not as it seems) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The King and the Valet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing a Versailles fanfic, so I'm sorry for any errors in names or places or any anachronism (I tried to find princesses, characters, cities and frontiers that were in the mid 15th to the mid 16th century, but it was hard).

The sun shined through the window, claiming the shadows with its unbearable flame.

Phillipe always preferred the moon, the silver and shining light that didn't force its presence on the feeble humans on Earth.

Even as the king, he could not control the circle of nature. But if he had the power only the divine could have, he would banish day and may the crops only grow with the blessing of the nightly court.

It was at night that he was in his natural habitat, away from the always-changing tides of the court, away from the temptation that stroke at every corner.

(strong arms with calloused hands, long and luscious locks and fine mustaches, the forbidden apple in the garden)

(since his childhood, his mother ingrained on him what was right and what was wrong. Men were for his younger, libertine brother, who could lay with whomever he wanted)

(but oh, if it didn't consume each one of his sleeping hours)

Louis was like the sun. Brattish, insufferable, and way too preoccupied with palaces and luxury, with leaving his mark at history.

It was time to rise, and yet, Phillipe wanted not more than to go back to the night. He didn't want to marry, much less for a political alliance.

But he was twenty, it was time that he wedded, for his country and his lineage. 

Phillipe rose, a smile as he looked at his loyal valet.

\- Bonjour, Bontemps - He bowed his head minutely. Unlike his brother, who only bowed to him and their mother, Phillipe liked to respect the ones that he loved.

\- Bonjour, your Majesty - The old man bowed, and smiled at him. Bontemps was almost his father, where he could not be because of war and sickness. 

\- How are you this morning? - Phillipe made a point of being polite all the time. The other man chuckled.

\- I know you don't appreciate the early hours of the day, Your Majesty - The older smiled as the younger just burrowed himself back to bed like the child he still was, at least at heart.

\- Of course, my friend. So I suppose you could let me sleep these ungodly hours away? - Phillipe muttered from you beneath his blankets, face stuffed at his pillow.

\- Unfortunately, no, my king. The day does not allow these luxuries.

\- So be it. - Phillipe rose suddenly and all at once, almost jumping to the floor, scaring the older man - Better to do it all at once than to torture myself with the sweet pleasure I cannot have.

Bontemps started dressing him, even if he insisted on at least washing his face and hands himself. He was not incapable! 

Of course, Phillipe liked his servants and how they made his life much easier, but it was not to say how much a bit of freedom made his day better.

Now, cleaned and dressed, hair brushed and shoes polished, he went to the council room, where he generally started his days. He was watching since twelve, participating since fifteen, and ruling it since the day of his coronation, five years ago, at sixteen.

His loyal ministers were already there, from the composed Colbert to the outspeak Louvois. Louis was also already there, at his right hand where he belonged.

They raised at his entry, and he sat in his throne, indicating them to sit. 

\- Bonjour, monsieurs. - He nodded at them, smiling briefly at his brother. Phillipe never let their mother's machinations distance the two of them. - What information do you have?

Monsieur Colbert indicated that he wanted to talk. It was a new sign of etiquette, that Phillipe himself instituted in court with help from Bontemps, to raise his hand briefly before speaking.

\- Yes, Colbert? 

\- Your bride should be arriving mid-afternoon, Sire - Philippe put his arm against the chair arm, thinking - Her entourage constitutes of her dowry, three ladies in waiting, her valet….

As Colbert started enumerating every person on her entourage (which was quite large, even for a princess of her greatness), Phillips thought.

He didn't know his bride, besides her name. Louis would be marrying Princess Henrietta de l'Angleterre, young Minette of their childhood, in two years' time, not only for politics but also out of love.

Even if he had, and would have, a multitude of mistresses and lovers, his first love and favorite would always be his own wife.

But he, he would be marrying Mariana of Austria, youngest daughter of Ferdinand III, Holy Roman Emperor, Archduke of Austria, King of Bohemia, King of Hungary and Croatia. A woman he never saw before outside her portrait, but in general, a great match.

She was four years older than him, and at a late age for marriage. Had a proposal from Spain, but it was unmade because of the quickly won (by the french) Spanish Netherlands War.

Soon, Colbert stopped talking, and he nodded as if he hadn't drifted off. His bride was something he preferred to forget.

His brother looked at him knowing and raised a brow. Phillipe ignored it.

\- Excellent, Colbert. Bontemps. - He quickly called his Valet - Make preparations to receive each one of my bride's companions as my own court members, for soon they will also take part in it. You may go now.

Bontemps bowed and left to do as he was told. Louis raised his hand before the man even left the room.

\- Yes, brother? 

\- The rebellion at Drenthe was shunned quickly, Sire - Louis said, with pride, but the king was not yet happy.

\- Was it the last of the dutch rebellions? - Louis seemed to hesitate at his answer, looking at Colbert before answering.

\- We are not sure. Some of the conspirators still hide, and William of Orange is still sheltered in England.

Phillipe's breath went still for a second, but nobody noticed. 

\- So we shall go on. You shall speak to Monsieur Marchal later because this rebellion is not acceptable. The Dutch can't be on our way, and William of Orange shall be ours, one way or another.

The victory against the dutch was his merit. He didn't go to the war, no, his mother would never let him, even if he knew she would prefer his brother in the throne tenfold to him.

But he planned, and he rewarded greatly the ones who went. Phillipe kept his army and his people happy through bread and entertainment, he was no fool, and bread and circus worked as well now as they did in Rome.

He saw the distress in England, he saw the fear in Henrietta's eyes when she talked about her father and his miserable destiny, that could have proceeded to her and her brother if not for France's open arms.

Phillipe was, above all, an eximious strategist. He planned all the attacks and spent sleepless nights correcting every single move.

He would be bold to tell that his people loved him, and were grateful to his mindfulness after years of being treated as nothing more than stools for former kings.

The young king couldn't say that he wasn't thinking of his head, but he didn't think he could now overlook the people dying and screaming of hunger, now that he had seemed them happy, feasting, chanting his name.

So he kept them happy.

\- Of course, my King - Said his brother - And if I may be bold, what is your next step in this conquering war?

Phillipe looked at his brother. This was a statement he should get ahead, but not one to the ears of court gossip. He turned to the guards and servants.

\- Leave - He said - Seal the doors. No one in.

As soon as everybody was out of the thick wood doors, Phillipe intertwined his fingers over his chest and looked calmly at every minister on the table.

\- We have the Spanish Netherlands. We have Burgundy. We have the Dutch. - He breathed and pointed at the map - Now I want Savoy and Genoa. And then, all the territory extending to Bavaria and Saxony.

\- But this is mainly English territory, Sire - Said Louvois.

\- I know. Poor, wavering England, against us, with help from Brandenburg, Bavaria, Saxony, Bohemia, Austria, and Hungary.

It was not to say how much his marriage was lucrative. 

\- And what exactly will they profit from this endeavor? - Asked Louis.

\- They will free themselves from England, cleaning their countries and conquering the territory that is inside their frontiers. They will be given free passage through France to the sea in the north, and one trade route each. - Phillipe smiled.

The ministers also smiled. They looked like sharks, but Phillipe knew he was the bigger one.

\- And the Church? - Asked Louis, still unconvinced - What do they think of it?

\- They support me, winning lands against the protestant. They never liked the English territory in the midst of the Holy Roman Empire.

To say that the Church loved him, that was a lie. The Church didn't love anyone and would turn its back at any given moment. But the Church loved his money, his military prowesses, and his lack of mistresses and lovers.

Many of the women in court had tried, but now they knew better than to try. They would only be rejected, and go back to their husbands in shame.

They tried, later, to spread harsh rumors about him. In the likes that he was impotent, or a eunuch. They were far from true, and he never gave them any mind.

With his approaching marriage, he would be laying with a woman (or anyone, in the matter), for the first time in seven years. He would do his duty, and then leave, as he didn't think he would like sharing a bed.

\- And my fiancee? - Said Louis - Isn't that enough for the marriage to be called off, Sire?

Of course, his brother was egotistical in the point of thinking about his matrimony instead of the whole country.

\- Perhaps. - Said Phillipe - If it happens, we will find you another bride. Maybe Frederica Amalia of Denmark and Norway. Or young Liselotte, Palatine Princess, if you are patient.

Louis was clearly unhappy with the decision, for his own egotistical motives, but Phillipe was strong in his decision of invading the English territory.

It was obvious that his brother would come to him later, first with sweet words, then begging prayers, and thereafter, screamed remarks.

\- For now, let's see how the situation will play out. - Phillipe looked at his ministers, steady - Any other news?

\- There will be a winter festival in your name, Sire. - Told him Colbert - The merchants are giving it on behalf of the new ports, in the Spanish Netherlands.

\- I will be there, you can be ascertained of it - Asked Phillipe - When and where? 

\- The celebration will take place at Rotterdam, a month for now. The rebellion still stirs, so it could be an unnecessary risk.

\- It's never unnecessary if it betters our connection to who has the money. Reply to them in the utmost importance.

\- Of course, Sire.

Phillipe rose from his chair, looking at his ministers as they bowed to him.

\- You may go. - One by one, they all left, except for his brother, whose semblance still showed a sour mood.

Phillipe moved to the window, and overlook the Parisian scene. The Tuileries Palace stood, tall and proud in the center of the capital, but the King wasn't happy with it.

He dreamed about a bigger palace, one like the Louvre, who wouldn't, ever, be forgotten by the world.

That was why he bought Saint-Cloud and renamed it Palais d'Anjoumont. But it's magnitude would only be reached after the war was done since he was not yet mad.

\- Go on with it brother - Said Phillipe.

\- What? - Louis played coy, but the King knew his brother's tantrums were best resolved at its beginning.

\- You know what I'm talking about. - Louis continued to play daft, and Phillipe sighed - Quickly, I have other matters to attend to.

\- You know Henrietta is it for me, brother. - Louis said, tone pleading. - Would you sacrifice my happiness for a few acres of land?

How Phillipe wanted to ask if Henrietta was "it" for him, why does he kept basically a harem of mistresses?

\- We are royalty, Louis. We don't marry for love, we marry for duty. - He sighed again, pinching his temple - And you well know its not "a few acres of land".

Louis dropped all over his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

\- Are you sure there isn't a pacific way to solve that, brother?

\- Charles the Second maybe your promised's brother, but he is a protestant, a Huguenot. We were almost overthrown by them, I would like to remember you.

\- But Minette is not! - Said Louis - You could convert him! Convince him to give William of Orange to us, and not make an enemy of him.

\- I shall not negotiate with England anymore, and that is final. Charles II won't give William of Orange for us, never, especially because he will be his son-in-law sooner than later!

\- How do you know about that? - Louis whispered, shocked.

\- You may be withholding information that your precious Minette tell you, to your king, but others are more loyal than you, little brother.

\- I did not-! - Louis started, but Phillipe cut him short.

\- You did, I know you did. But you also should know what your precious bride is not telling you, that Charles wanted to marry her, not his precious daughter, and didn't do it yet because she is his only connection to France. - He spoke, low and harsh.

Louis kept quiet, but Phillipe was now pacing in front of the windows.

\- And soon, perhaps, she will be a permanent connection, so never, never again imply that your happiness is nothing to me, as I'm letting an enemy here, inside my home, marrying my brother. - Phillipe now held an angry semblance.

\- She will be here. So I count on you, little brother, to tame her. To make her loyal to us, instead of them. Because I will attack, and they will attack back.

Philippe crossed his hands on his back and turned to leave the room, his brother still speechless.

\- And if she betrays me, or you do, I will not have mercy, brother, for the loyalty that I put onto you is the easiest to be broken.

With that, Phillipe left. It was better than he was calm, before the future events.

Little did he know that the future events would forever change his life, as his bride's entourage would contain many surprises.


End file.
